10 Reasons Why I Love Katie Gardner
by CaM1LLe MaLfoY
Summary: How a jealous boy writes all his frustration and why he loves a certain daughter of Demeter in his diary *ahem* journal. TRATIE! please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D


**I SADLY DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT D:**

**A/N: Oh how I've missed writing fanfics! It's good to be back, and I just wanted to write something simple yet sweet … so enjoy!**

* * *

I hate how many dudes check out my girl. Irritates me so much, and apparently my "jealousy" got out of control, so Chiron made me go see an Anger Management dude, and man I _hate_ him! I went to see him yesterday and he said to take out all my anger, or jealousy or whatever by writing them in a diary.

Man, I hate him! Why would _I_ do such a fucking stupid thing? I don't even know where to start! What do I write about? Damn! But I "need" to do this, so here goes…

10 Reasons Why I love Katie Gardner

1. She's so fierce and strong-minded. I love how she can fight back and argue with me with her sharp tongue. She's just so… wild yet tame… I love it! She has this spark that's always alit. She's never pretending. I gave her this badge that says 'I hate fake people' for her birthday, and I have the exact same one, and I've seen it pinned on her bag. Yay!

2. She's smart and knows how to get out of a bad situation. I'm always in trouble, and she's always there to get me out of it. Think of it this way, I'm always in jail, and she always comes and bails me out. I have _no _idea how I'd live without her. I know, I know, cheesy… makes me cringe too you know. I just can't help it! She does this to me!

3. She makes me feel like I'm the luckiest man alive whenever I'm with her. It's weird, but she does. I'm pretty sure that's what happens when you're in love, but it's so not me, you know? But, it's the price to pay and it's _definitely_ worth it!

Damn it! I sound like my Uncle Chuck who's always in this puppy-love charade with Auntie Shellie! It's not pretty when it's Valentine's Day! We went to visit and it felt like there was an earthquake! Ugh! Even thinking about it makes me cringe. Anywaaay, back on topic…

4. She works hard and isn't like those annoying Aphrodite daughters! Thank the Gods! Almost every morning, I see her working in the strawberry fields with her white tank top and short shorts that show her ama- what am I doing? Stay on the subject! The point _is _that she works hard to get what she wants and doesn't always wear make-up.

5. I love how she gets pissed when I call her some of the nicknames I have thought of for her. How she slightly blushes but still screams at me. In the end, I know she likes it. Hehehe…

6. Katie is H-O-T! I swear I get boned just looking at her! I hate how many dudes check her out just because she's hot! I mean, superficial are they? I hate how they always look at her with this disgusting look that makes me want to beat them to a pulp. But, aaaanyway…Her legs are slim, fit and smooth! The way her brown hair is always in either a messy bun or out makes me want to run my fingers through them. And man, don't get me started on her bod. She's fit and well curved, and just… perfect. I'd love to just-… STAY ON THE SUBJECT!

I can't help getting distracted! She just… you know… if you like someone, then you'd understand.

7. Katie Gardner might be scary sometimes, but she is so caring and helpful. One time, I saw this little boy fall and scaped his knee while Katie was doing some gardening, and she immediately rushed over to tend his cut. The boy looked at her with this look that made me think of myself. Not the pervy look, but the admiration look… you know?

8. I love everything about Katie Gardner. Everything! But the one thing that got me mesmerized was her smile. It's like the sun shone from her mouth. I swear, it's like a fire that never goes out. She's always smiling… well, not always but most of the time. I love her smile. That's all I have to say.

Almost done. I can't wait to stop writing this and go prank someone with Connor.

9. Her awesomeness. Katie might not me the awesomest, but she still is awesome. She does what she wants, and her best friend is _my _best friend's girlfriend. How cool?

10. And lastly, the reason why I love Katie Gardner is because she is Travis Stoll's girlfriend. Mine. Mine and only mine.

I'm done! Now for some fooooooooooood! I shut the diary *ahem* _journal_ ran out. I headed for the kitchen but bumped into a soft pole. I looked down and saw the one and only Katie Gardner.

'Hey babe,' I said with a smirk.

'Don't call me that Travis,' she replied and started to walk off but I caught her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

'Travis, I need to go to the beach! Annabeth is waiting for me!' she said as she struggled but gave up quickly, and wrapped her arms around my neck.

She looked up to say something but I caught her off guard and crashed my lips onto hers. Have I ever told you that her lips are like velvet? Soft and warm. She kissed back with equal amount of passion, but suddenly pulled away after a couple of minutes.

'I _do_ have to go Stoll,'

I sighed and unwrapped one arm off her waist and said, 'fine, but you owe me some "me" time.'

She punched me on the arm and kissed my cheek before heading down the beach.

You gotta love life sometimes!

* * *

**A/N: THE END! It feels soooooo good to write a tratie after a long hiatus. Thank you guys! Please REVIEW! REVIEW!**


End file.
